


A Dream Of Jealousy

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho's Jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Of Jealousy

Etho's POV

"Etho! Etho!" Beef yells, running into the room.

"What?!?" I ask alarmed

"Your never gonna guess what happened!!!" 

"Beef, calm down and tell me" I say with a sigh 

"Look" Beef shows me his hand "Pause proposed!!!" 

I feel a terrible pain set in my heart as I see the ring, and feel a pang of jealousy. 

"That's great!" I say, trying to act excited.

"It's amazing!!! I can't believe he actually did!!"

"Not surprised, Pause does really care for you"

And so do I.

"You coming Beef?" I hear from Pause, who was in the hallway 

"Yup!" Beef turns to me "well, I gotta go! Bye!!" 

"Bye" I mutter as Beef leaves.

This is an absolute nightmare. I've always liked, no loved, Beef. But, he choose Pause, because I was too shy to tell him how I felt. so now, I'm stuck watching the two be all lovey dovey whenever team Canada does anything together. it makes me hate Pause, even though he's one of my best friends.

I head to bed, as it is getting late. though, no matter how much I try, I can't seem to sleep. The whole Beef and Pause thing is really getting to me. 

Every time I close my eyes I imagine a different way that Beef would end up with me, all of them included Pause's disposal.

I could shake the feeling of temptation I got when I thought about. hmmm.... maybe, just maybe, I could do something.

~~~~

"I just gotta stop by Guude's place, then i'll be home" I hear Beef say from my hiding spot

"Alright, I love you, see you when you get home." Pause says

"Love you too."

I hear nothing and guess that they are kissing. after a few seconds I hear footsteps. I wait a minute and follow after the lighter of the two footsteps, Pause's.

I trail behind Pause, following him home. I sneak in after him and trail silently behind him as he goes into the bedroom. After Pause goes into the bathroom, I go into the closet, waiting for the perfect moment.

When the moment does arrive, I open the closet door, as quietly as possible. I see Pause laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I clutch the dagger in my hand as I creep up to the bed. in a very quick movement I jump up and pin Pause to the bed, pressing the dagger to his throat.

"What the hell Etho!" Pause yells, surprised.

I glare at him, putting a little more pressure on the dagger, but not enough to break skin.

"Uh.... Etho...."

"This is what you get for taking Beef from me" I growl

"Wha...." 

I push the dagger hard against his neck, cutting him off, and letting him bleed out. 

"Etho?!?!?" I hear from behind me.

I turn, still pinning Pause's almost limp body to the bed, and see Beef, standing in the doorway, frozen and his eyes wide with shock.

"H... how... could you....." 

I shoot up, feeling sweat drip down my face, and tears welling up. 

I look beside me and see Pause, then I see Beef on my other side. I sigh in relieve, laying back down, allowing myself to relax between my boyfriends.


End file.
